


Puppy

by corbeod



Series: TsukkiYama [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: Yamaguchi is like a lost puppy





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I headcanon that Yamaguchi would basically follow Tsukishima everywhere after they met because the latter is basically like a hero to him.

Yamaguchi.

He’s like a puppy. He was kicked and thrown to the side. He says I saved him when he thanks me every morning. I was surprised when he stood that day, his face held concerning levels of shock. He followed me like a lost puppy to my class before heading to his own. In fact, he followed anywhere he could. It was always uninvited. Maybe if I ignore him he’ll leave.

Maybe three weeks have passed when we’ve developed a routine. He follows me to school, chatting uselessly away. I don’t catch most of what he says since he tends to talk so softly. He talks normally once we’re on school grounds. His favorite topics are how his morning went and some video he watched yesterday afternoon after homework. I don’t put much effort into the chats. We separate when the bell rings then he finds me again at lunch, sometimes scolding me to eat a bigger breakfast. We separate when the bell rings. He waits outside my class after school and we walk home together.

One month and he still hasn’t left. He’s not going to but now it’s okay, it’s comfortable. I hope he never leaves so maybe I should start chasing after him.

“Hey, Yamaguchi. I’m gonna go to Karasuno’s match tomorrow, but do you wanna come?”


End file.
